


You Love Him, Don't You?

by unrestricted_obsessions



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Dís, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Dís-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Poor Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies, but she's just kind of internally commenting on/observing bilbo's grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestricted_obsessions/pseuds/unrestricted_obsessions
Summary: So this is an AU where Dís immediately also sets off after Thorin's Company leave Ered Luin (leaving it in the hands of a trusted council of advisors/leaders). She goes to the Iron Hills so that she is much nearer to any news that may come of the quest, so that she is among the soldiers who arrive at Daín's command for the Battle of the Five Armies.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís/Canonical Husband (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	You Love Him, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where Dís immediately also sets off after Thorin's Company leave Ered Luin (leaving it in the hands of a trusted council of advisors/leaders). She goes to the Iron Hills so that she is much nearer to any news that may come of the quest, so that she is among the soldiers who arrive at Daín's command for the Battle of the Five Armies.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Now, Dís was finally beginning to regret her decisions. She had been invaluable to the battle of course, but nothing of consequence to her had truly been prevented, and she no longer cared if that seemed selfish. Thorin had left her in the main flow of the fighting, where she was needed, while going up to Ravenhill himself. The results... well, she was watching them play out.

No one truly knew what happened up there, at least not at the time. Fíli and Kíli were still unconscious, and it had been Dwalin who had brought them to the healing tents with news of the happenings until that point, but that meant leaving Thorin, and so his precise events are still unclear. It had been an uproar when Bilbo had been dropped speedily and ungraciously to the ground by an eagle in the midst of the battle's end, clutching onto a half-dead Thorin with stifled, pained sobs wracking his chest and tears streaming down his face.

However, once Oín had appeared and attempted to carry the King away to the tents, those almost silent cries had turned into heart-wrenching screams, panic and anguish brimming in his eyes. He had soon been parted just enough for some progress to be made, Thorin put upon a cot and healers who could be spared set to work at once. Bilbo had not left that bedside once, kneeling on the floor and never flitting, never speaking unless it was to whisper unheard words. The only person listening (unless by some miracle Thorin was too) was Dís herself, and the topics had varied vastly from their victory, how relieved Bilbo was to find Thorin recovered, to scoldings for daring to even attempt giving up on his own life, for daring to sacrafice precious protection of his injuries for the sake of his last words being unnecessary apologies over something that was already forgiven.

The halfling's expression since that first time she had seen him upon the battlefield with Thorin had always remained the same. His eyebrows were constantly furrowed, his eyes forever glazed over in distant grief and trauma. His lips were always either chapped and peeling or bleeding from his anxious gnawing at them, and there were either current tears tracing down his cheeks, or the glistening lines of past ones present.

Dís had sat with him once, when he had seemed determined to isolate himself from the world. She had never spoken with this hobbit before, and could not imagine him ever wishing her company during his dreadful anticipation, and yet she resonated with him somehow. 

Bilbo's hold on Thorin's hand, never having left since the battle, which had once been so fierce and desperate, had considerably weakened at that point, more just resting beneath the sickly pale arm. They had both remained silent, neither wishing to attempt some sort of escape from the dwarf in front of them through speech. Eventually though, Dís could stand it no longer. She guided Bilbo's hand back to being joined, clenching it around her brother's hand.

"Don't give up on him, or he shall never find the strength nor will to return to you." That had been all she said before leaving.

It was such a relief to notice change. Bilbo no longer spoke to Thorin under his breath, now talking of his wish, his hope to see the ridiculous dwarf again. He spoke more deeply of his forgiveness, and encouraged of his constant high-esteem of the King who was leader even without a crown, without an Arkenstone. Then he confessed his own apologies, begging Thorin to wake so he could be granted a response. Oín had also astoundingly revealed an improvement in Thorin's health, which had only set Bilbo in higher spirits, even causing him to sing to the dwarf occasionally.

And Dís discovered the foundations of her empathy to that strong figure who was broken by the insecurity of a loved one's condition. Once courageous and yet brought to their weakness, the one time they would even think of giving up, in this form. In those moments she was reminded horridly of herself, grieving her husband. She remembered such pain, such anguish as she had so often observed in this unusual hobbit's expression. But for her there was no hope – no opportunity for her beloved to return. There was no moment of revelation, joy and healing. The pain only dulled as she focused her care and attention on the living.

So she knew. She looked at Bilbo and she saw the love, the concern, the delicate care in every movement, every twitch of the foot or switch in his gaze. This was one who unconditionally would follow and support her brother, who had done so already despite the wrongs done to him. She also knew that Thorin was a fool, and could not be more lucky for such a loyal, forgiving companion, but she was overwhelmingly relieved and happy for him, though she only hoped her brother would be an equally perfect match.

She supposed she'd be able to find out soon enough.

It had become a rare habit for Dís to join Bilbo, even if it was briefly and/or silently. She was overseeing many of the leader's duties in Thorin's absence, which hardly left time to spare. Up until that day, she had not spoken on the matter of Bilbo's affections, but with newfound, stronger hope on the dwarf's recovery, she found herself longing more and more to do so. For the two to finally be reunited, only to be hesitant and unsure of where the other stands would be a horrible, time-wasting experience. One that Dís would not stand for.

"You love him, don't you?" It had hardly been a question, and it was spoken in a softer tone than she had used in years.

She hadn't known what response she had expected. Denial? Embarrassment? Nonetheless, she hadn't expected Bilbo to smile sadly at her, still never speaking directly to anyone other than Thorin.

"I can see it in your eyes, but I can also see how he clings onto life merely to see you again." I lowered my voice, smiling in return. "He loves you too, or at the very least cares very much for you."

There was no answer still, and Dís could no longer examine his expression, for he had turned away to completely face Thorin, rubbing his thumb over the palm that had regained some of its colour. She took this as her sign to leave.

When she next returned to check on Bilbo again, it was no surprise to see Thorin awake, smiling lovingly and wistfully at a fussing, flustered hobbit, though it did bring a smile to her face. Perhaps they wouldn't need any more nudging on her part.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, um, so I love writing (though I'm probably not very good at it, I can't really tell) but this is my first time sharing or posting any of my work. I hope you enjoyed, however, if you didn't, please, please, please, please spare the time to comment with any constructive criticism/feedback. I would very much appreciate it so I can continue working on my writing and be pleased with it.  
> Also, if by some miracle you REALLY enjoyed this short story, feel free to request a prequel, sequel or the same events from someone else's persepective (most likely Bilbo's so we can see him and Thorin's interactions that Dís didn't quite manage to sneak in to).  
> Thanks! :)


End file.
